deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuko vs Venom
' Ryuko vs Venom' is a what if Death Battle by Sailor Elsa. It is the first episode of his first season. It features Ryuko Matoi from Kill la Kill against Venom from Marvel Comics. Description These two wear incredible living suits that provide them with amazing powers. However, who will win a Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: Clothing. A basic necessity of mankind. They keep us warm in the cold, and can sometimes protect our bodies from harm. Boomstick: But sometimes they give you cool superpowers! Wiz: Ryuko, the life fibers hybrid. Boomstick: and Venom, the lethal protector. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle! Ryuko Wiz: Seventeen years ago, an experiment involving a human baby was preformed. To try and enfuse the powerful 'lifefibers' into the child, the parents seeked to create an ultimate life form. Boomstick: Ugh. I have heard this ultimate lifeform shit over and over. What makes him any diifferent. Wiz: Well, for starters, this baby was not a he. It was a she. Boomstick: WHAT?! Alright, that's already something to set her apart. Wiz: However thanks to an explosion it seemed the baby was killed, but in truth was taken underground and raised by her father to be a normal girl. Boomstick: That in until this Deadpool wannabe came in and killed him, and stole one of his iconic weapons. Wiz: Yes, the Scissor Blade. You see while he did raise her like a normal girl for the most part, he did train her in the art os sword combat so she could protect herself if she ever needed it. But he didn't know that this would set in motion the wheels of her destiny. Boomstick: Hell yeah! Seeking out her father's killer, Ryuko roamed the lands. Hoping to find his killer and get her sweet, sweet, revenge. Wiz: Eventually she found her way to Honnoji Academy, run by Satsuki Kiryuin. Who, unknown to either of them at the time, was her older sister. (I’m not the usual Ryuko Matoi right now. I’m a Ryuko Matoi who is fixated on seeing what she wants almost within reach.) Venom Wiz: The ties that bind. A phrase meaning the bonds the draw us together. Such as a common obsession with killing Spider-Man. Boomstick: Eddy was just a kid in the Cul-D-Sac, just trying to be popular and cool by scamming kids out of their quarters. Wiz: Uh, wrong Eddy. Boomstick: Oh, right. Eddie Brock was a stupid nerd with no friends. His wife left him, he had cancer, and lost his job because he had incriminating evidence against a guy who he thought was a serial killer, but it turned out that later that day, Spider-Man caught the real killer. Wiz: Yeah....not....not his best day. Boomstick: Luckily on his trip home he came across a weird goo-like alien. ''' Wiz: This goop was actually an alien from the planet Klyntar, which was normally a peaceful race. However, these symbiotes actually seeked living hosts to bond with, and this one had previously bonded with a alien bent on genocide and Deadpool. '''Boomstick: No wonder the symbiote is insane! They do take on traits of their previous hosts, so Deadpool's insanity merged with a desire to kill everything that moves, yeah, wouldn't want to meet this guy in a back ally. Wiz: However, after merging with Spider-Man, this symbiote desired nothing more than to be with him, and after beiing discarded by Spidey, who experianced this insanity first hand, it found and bonded with Eddie. Boomstick: And with their powers combined, they were the bane of Spider-Man's existance.....Venom! (We simply share the same desire - destroying you for rejecting us! From now on, we're POISON to Peter Parker AND to Spider-Man! WE'RE VENOM!) Fight Venom is seen swinging through Honno City. He webs up some random people with globs of symbiote. Venom jumped down and landed infront of his prey . Venom: '''Ahhh. What a cutie. '''Mako: Get back monster. AGH! Get...get away. My best friend is really strong! She'll kill you if you so much as lay a single finger....er...claw on me. ???: '''How about I kill him just for targeting you. '''Mako: YEAH! How 'bout you..... Mako looked up and her eyes began to shine. As she looked up she saw Ryuko on a rooftop. Mako (off screen): Ryuko! Ryuko: '''So, this piece of shit giving you a hard time. '''Mako: '''He wants to eat me! '''Venom: '''Just the brain. Come on. '''Mako: NO! Ryuko. *sniffle* please help me. Mako began to cry. Ryuko: '''Hm. Of course pal. Ryuko reached into her holster and pulled out two sets of half-scissors. Suddenly the expanded into massive Scissor Blades. '''Venom: Good. We were feeling extra hungry today! FIGHT!!! Results Trivia *The similarities between Ryuko and Venom are that both of them use powerful living suits that give them superpowers. Who do you think wins? Ryuko Venom Who are you rooting for? Ryuko Venom Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Kill La Kill' themed Death Battles Category:Sailor Elsa Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles